


Amulettale

by moonwolf13andaskamulettale



Category: Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Amulettale, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolf13andaskamulettale/pseuds/moonwolf13andaskamulettale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd really like  feedback on this when you read it. Thank you, and Chapter Three is coming!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  1. "SANS!" Papyrus cried out, running to the hospital bed.



  
"hey bro. nice–" the smaller skeleton broke off, hacking and struggling to breath. He grinned, trying to reassure his little brother. “nice to see ya."

  
"SANS, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?" The taller asked quietly, kneeling next to the bed.  
"hasn't the doc told ya?" Sans rasped, gesturing to the red lizard monster in the hall. "i'm falling down."

  
"NO, THAT CAN'T BE," Papyrus said, starting to cry. "DON'T THEY KNOW WHY?"

  
"i'm not sure if they do, but they can't do anything about it at the stage it's at," he said, smiling grimly. He knew why. He knew exactly why, but losing hope…  
"before it's too late, i want to give you somethin'."

  
The smaller skeleton's frail hands went towards his chest and neck, trembling. The thin chain necklace was unclasped carefully, and the blue pendant hanging at the bottom caught a piece of light from outside. A streetlamp made blues of all shades dance across the walls, illuminating the shocked expression on Papyrus's face.

  
"YOUR… YOUR AMULET… WHY?" He asked, sobbing.

  
"i want you to have it," Sans said, his eye sockets fighting to stay open. "just so you know, bro, i love you more than anything."

  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?" he said, tears rolling down his cheekbones.

  
Sans’s pained grin melted away, tears gathering by the corners of his eye sockets. His shaking hands went to his face, rubbing the tears away.

  
“i don’t want to,” he said, chin trembling. “i don’t want to fall down, i don’t want to leave everyone, i don’t want to never see your smile again. i love you so much, paps. don't leave me, okay? i want to see you before I fall.”

  
Papyrus nodded, too full of grief to give an answer right away.  
“I WON’T LEAVE, BROTHER. I SWEAR.”

  
Sans smiled, the top of his skull seeming to dissolve.  
“thank you…”

  
His eye sockets closed, his smile going limp as the rest of his body dissolved. All that was left was a hospital gown lying atop a layer of dust, a skeleton kneeling next to the railed bed, head buried in his arm as he sobbed and dust falling from his hand bones.

  
The blue amulet’s color faded into a scarlet red, suspended from Papyrus’s hand that was leaning on the railing. The streetlamp’s light cast red shades around the cold room.

  
Sans had fallen.

~~~

The whole of Snowdin gathered in the forest, around the base of the tree where a small urn, one of two matching urns, was to be set into the snow. A small pit had been dug into the cold whiteness, and the urn was lowered in by a tall skeleton in a pitch-black suit, his tears melting into the snow.

  
Papyrus was trembling when he put the jar containing his brother’s dust into the snow, the ruby amulet hanging around his neck next to his own golden-orange pendant, and set the first rock on the urn. His shaking hands clattered quietly, and not from the cold.

  
The next to set a rock down was Undyne, in a charcoal-colored suit and maroon tie, then Alphys, her dress of dark navy blue brushing on the snow. One by one, each and every townsperson set a dark stone over the urn until it was covered. An eerie silence had fallen over the whole crowd.

  
After the townsfolk had left, Alphys hugged Papyrus.

  
“I know th-that he loved you, P-Papyrus,” she stuttered, shivering slightly. “Falling Down is rarely a ch-choice. He wouldn't have w-wanted to go. I'm s-sorry.”

  
“I KNOW,” he said, tears still on his cheekbones. “I MISS HIM ALREADY.”

  
The two figures stood alone under the tree, dark colors of their clothes contrasting with the stark dead whiteness of the snow. One sat on the ground abruptly, shaking and sobbing, while the other tried to offer comfort. As expected, it didn't work. The figure pulled away, unsure of what to do, and left.

“You'd know what to do, wouldn't you, brother?”

~~~

  
“Do you, Papyrus of Snowdin, swear to uphold your kingdom, to keep your homeland safe?”

  
“I swear on my life.”

  
The ranks of the Guard had gathered in Waterfall to view the initiation ceremony of the tall skeleton. He was knelt before Undyne, facing the ground with one knee near his chest. The captain was in full Guard regalia, her helmet under her left arm and her green amulet glowing on her chest. Her expression was weary, but strong, even despite the struggles they had all faced over the last six and a half months.

  
As the last words were recited, Undyne offered a toothy grin, and patted his shoulder. The seated Guardsmen rose up, cheering loudly and causing a general ruckus. Papyrus stood, the light catching his serious expression, his first scar, and tired circles under his eye sockets. The black scar traced from under his left eye down to his jawbone.

  
“He’d be so proud of you, Papyrus,” Undyne said quietly, under the cheers and roars from the Guard, but loud enough to be heard by the skeleton.

  
“Acknowledged, captain,” He said, bowing his head.

  
“Relax Paps,” she said, chuckling. “At the moment, I'm your friend, not your captain. Come on, don't you want to celebrate?”

  
“Not particularly, Undyne. I don't feel up to it today,” he said quietly, his new demeanor contrasting to who he'd been, as his cheerful persona had faded into serious Papyrus.

  
“A–Oh, alright then,” she said, seeming almost confused. “If you need any of us, we’ll be here, okay?”

  
He nodded silently, and as he left, his new scowl made one of its frequent trips across his scarred face. His jaw visibly clenched as he made his way into the shadows of Waterfall, eye flaming angrily.  
They'd never understand… the lonely nights he spent in that cold, empty house, screaming to himself that he wasn't good enough to be something to hold on to, to live for. All his self-doubt, his new anger… none of them would ever understand his agony.

  
It started as numb denial, waking every morning expecting to see his elder brother somewhere around the house, sleepy like the lazybones he is… he _was_ … Turning around to tell Sans something he remembered, only to be greeted with the silent snow. Reading his own bedtime story. Waking from nightmares, wandering into Sans’s bedroom to find sanctuary in the words of his brother, only to collapse on his bed in tears when he saw how cold and empty it was. Refusing to believe it, even though he was dusted in front of him. Staying up for days and nights on end, waiting to see his shorter brother walking up to the house.

  
The rage stemmed from the denial turning dangerously bitter. He was angry everyone treated him like a child. He despised the pity they forced on him, and he hated that his brother left him there, alone. Papyrus’s formerly endless amount of patience fizzled into a quick temper, and the monsters learned quickly to leave him alone. Even his ever-present cheerful grin faded into a scowl.

  
He walked through Waterfall, his boots kicking at stones that found their unlucky way into his path. His new armor fit his new outlook on life; dark colored with blood red. The skeleton’s amulet was under his armor, Sans’s hidden under his scarf, since he didn't want either to break accidentally.

  
If he was honest with himself, Papyrus missed the colors his brother had brought into his life. His brother had made his life worthwhile; what was he supposed to do, when he wasn't caring for Sans?

  
His alternative turned out to be physical training. Tons of it. Eventually, he grew stronger, impressing even Undyne, and his rage had increased his abilities. One time, he summoned a maze of sharpened bones and traps so intense and intricate that his captain couldn't even find her way out under an hour. During a training patrol in Waterfall and Hotland with Undyne and a couple other Guardsmen, a feral monster had attacked them, going for the weakest in its eyes—the tall, flimsy-looking skeleton. His retaliation almost dusted it, but he was left with a scar under his eye socket.

  
His posture was even different; not overly straightened due to pride, but more defensive, like a tight spring ready to be released. Tense. Papyrus’s emotions had sharpened his wit even more, into creating this new skeleton.

  
Papyrus had changed, in more ways than one.

Not all were for the best.


	2. A White Rabbit

I could feel my shoulder blades flexing against my ribs as I lifted the weights, letting out a grunt of exertion as my arms reached full height, then trembled slightly as I brought them back down. Ninety five. A timer in the kitchen rang, and I got up quickly, not bothering to pull my shirt on over my bones for fear of burning the oatmeal on the stove. My amulet and Sans’s amulet clattered against my sternum and ribs.

  
My hands were slightly shaky, stirring the cinnamon-flavored food. I knew why.

  
Staying up all night, lifting weights early in the morning… I was wearing myself down. I hadn't been sleeping well since… that. Just the thought of my brother being dusted made my jaw clench. I hated being reminded.

  
The oatmeal was in the bowl shortly after my depressing thoughts faded. A splatter of the breakfast landed on the end of my thumb bone, earning a curse and a grumble from me. Despite all of Sans’s efforts, I still learned an impressive array of cuss words, most from the Undernet.

  
Propping my legs up along the couch, I practically cradled the plate of food, before sinking my fork into it. Breakfast.

  
The flavor made my face contort. After Sans’s death, I had become lacking in my cooking skills, due to my distractions of working myself physically and mentally down. The cooking lessons with Undyne became less of a priority for me, until I completely stopped going. I sorta missed the lessons, even though we usually ended up breaking something.

  
I tried going in for another bite, but it hadn't magically changed flavor in the meantime. With a sigh, I got up and dumped it in the trash can with the rest of the meals from the past week. Cold cereal would have to do for now.

  
The sugary chunks of food clattered in the ceramic bowl, and the chocolate milk I poured in made popping and crackling sounds in the cereal. I got a spoon from the drawer, and leaned over the counter to eat.

  
KNOCK KNOCK!

  
The sound at the door startled me, and I summoned my bone staff. One end was sharpened down to a tip, and it was as long as I was tall.  
“Hello?” I asked, keeping the door between me and the visitor. I learned pretty quickly after becoming a Guardsman to always check the door with a weapon.  
“Revo! It's been too long, dude!”

  
Undyne. My captain was dressed in a black turtleneck and long gray sweatshirt—Guard standard. It had the Royal emblem on the left breast side in a dark maroon color, a stripe of the same color at the edge of the sleeve. The dark gray sweatshirt went down to her shiny black boots.  
I relaxed, the bone staff dissolving in my hand.

  
“Arowana. I suppose so. Come in, make yourself at home,” I said dryly, using her nickname as I turned and went to finish my cereal. Hm. A visit? She rarely came to Snowdin. I wonder… what did she want?

  
“So, how have you been?” She asked, sitting on the couch comfortably.

  
“Getting by,” was my response. It was muttered around a mouthful of my breakfast.

  
“Well, that's better than being dusted, right?” She said with a chuckle.

  
I clenched my fist around the spoon, almost snapping the handle in my quick anger. She may be my captain, but I'll be damned if she'd talk that casually about getting dusted in my house.

  
“Why are you here, Aro?” I growled, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. A scowl wrote itself onto my face.

  
“What? I can't visit my local dork skeleton?” She said, a nervous smile showing off her pointed teeth. “I haven't seen you in so long I almost forgot what you looked like.”

  
“You'd forget if I got dusted by one of those feral bastards,” I spat. “It'd be a memory lost to you.”

  
“Paps… I just wanted to see how you were,” she said. The genuine concern oozing out of her tone sickened me. She even used my old nickname. “You never come over anymore, I was getting worried. The only time I see you anymore is during patrol assignment in the mornings in the beginning of the week. Is it because–?”

  
“Stop,” I growled, interrupting her. “Please, just stop worrying about me, Arowana. Just because I'm still mourning doesn't mean I need everyone's support twenty four–seven.”

  
“That's it, Paps! You've pushed everyone who cares out of your life,” she said emphatically, standing to get up in my face as her thick tail lashed. Given, she was a good foot shorter than myself, but that didn't stop her. “It came as a shock to all of us, Papyrus. We all miss him, and we’re here to help you.”

  
“You may miss him,” I growled, eye socket flashing a warning orange. _Stop using my name._ “He was my brother, Undyne. You can't understand how this feels. It's like I've lost a part of myself, and I have to fix it on my own. It's my problem, no one else's. You all may support me, but I need to do this on my own. If you guys visit, I don't want to talk about it. Okay?”

  
She let out a sigh, somewhere between sad and frustrated.

  
“He knew that he wasn't doing well, Revo. Sans asked us to make sure you weren't going to Fall Down after he did, because he knew it'd impact you badly. He didn't know it'd be this bad,” she said, and I almost bristled.

  
She just insulted me, the progress I had made out of my anger, and everything I had managed to do in the past year.

  
I took a deep breath. I may be boiling, but it wasn't good to take it out on other monsters. They had enough stress with those ferals to have to worry about an angry skeleton exploding when they don't expect it.

  
“Aro. Please,” I said, my voice low. “I'll be fine. Just let me be, alright?”

  
She looked at me, concern sparkling in her eye, then hugged me.

  
“Just… if you need anything, I'm always available,” she said, releasing me and turning to leave.

  
“Thank you,” I said, going back to my cereal.

  
Once she left, I checked my weekly calendar on the fridge, seeing if I had anything for today besides personal time. There was a patrol with two other Guardsmen at two o’clock that I'd have to go to–the meeting place assigned by Undyne was right outside the West Fence–but otherwise, my day was clear. The patrol would run to nine, a long shift, but one that would probably turn up a couple feral Snowdrakes or Gyftrots.

  
Well, I had the rest of the morning to myself. Given my evening patrol would be a bit strenuous, I'd end my work out and go to Aquarian’s for food and energy.

  
I collected my shirt from where I had tossed it on the couch before my workout, pulling it on over my head. My basketball shorts replaced the shirt as I tugged my flannel-lined jeans up, tripping and face planting into the couch with a groan, as that was the first time that happened this week so far.

  
Soon enough, I was dressed, my long coat brushing at the ankles of my boots. My fingers were protected by warm gloves. After wrapping my scarf around my neck a couple times and arranging the leftover feet of scarlet fabric behind me, I stepped outside and started strolling to the bar. A few flakes of snow tumbled through the sky, dancing around my foggy breath, and turning into droplets of water in the warm fog.

  
“Heya Aquarian. How's the day treatin’ you?” I asked, taking my coat off as I entered, rolling up my sweater sleeves.

 

“So far, so good,” the bartender said in his low voice, his voice that sounded like fire crackling on old oak wood. “And yourself, Revo?”

  
“Could be better,” I responded, setting my coat on the barstool and sitting on the shoulder section. My gloves soon were tucked into the pockets of the jacket. “I've got a patrol at two, so nothing alcoholic, okay? Otherwise, surprise me. I'm not in the mood for choosing today.”

  
Aquarian–often called by his nickname, Grillby–nodded silently, turning and grabbing a bottle of thick red liquid and clear soda. A jar of red Maraschino cherries joined the other two ingredients on the counter, a tumbler glass being set next to the jars and bottles. He uncapped the bottle of red liquid, the thick scent of cherries splashing down with the syrup, filling the bottom of the glass with the viscous red fluid. The clear, fizzing soda followed, mixing slightly but otherwise staying separate. Grillby took a small skewer and stabbed five cherries, briefly stirring the cherry syrup and soda before setting the skewer across the top of the glass, pushing it across the counter to me. He dropped a red straw into the mix.

  
Grillby disappeared into the kitchen, and I drank a little of the concoction. A bit sweet, the fizz tingling the roof of my mouth, and deliciously refreshing. I slid one of the small red fruits off the skewer, splitting it apart.

  
He returned, a small smudge on his apron and a plate of fries in hand, a burger proudly perched on the pile. Grillby slid the plate in front of me, a smile seeming to lift his face slightly.

 

“Thanks. How much is it?” I asked, taking another small sip.

  
“30 gold,” the hybrid elemental said, voice crackling at a comfortable tone.

  
“Here,” I said, digging around in the contents of my jacket pocket and retrieving the amount of coins, dumping them out on the table. “That's enough, right?”

  
He glanced at the small pile, his incredible mathematical skills denouncing the number, and he gave a grunt. I'm good, then. He'd say something if I was off.

  
I ate my food quietly, my fingers digging into the warm bread and tearing slight holes into it, the flavor lingering in my mouth. No one approached me the entire time. Just how I liked it.

  
The pleasant atmosphere was relaxing, and I felt my tense emotions from this morning slowly ease up. This was how I wished my life was more often… not battling ferals to the death, not screaming in the middle of the night in pain, but this. I didn't want to spend my entire existence dusting ferals and mourning. That wasn't a life. That was merely surviving.

  
I sighed, pausing my eating for a second. I was going to have to survive for a while now, until the next human came down, and we could leave this hell. Hopefully the surface wasn't like the Underground. I wanted to see the sun, the real sky, the stars. Just the thought of the stars made me excited.

 

Maybe that human would fall sometime in my life.

  
Soon enough, my food was gone, I hadn't been approached once, and I was satisfied. There were three hours before the patrol. I could go to the library… yes, a good plan.

As I pondered what to read, I pulled on my coat and gloves, sliding my plate and empty glass forwards to Grillby. He nodded, taking them.

  
“See you around, Revo,” he said, wiping the glasses on the counter with a rag.

  
“Later Grillbz,” I said, walking out into the breezy town area.

  
There were a few teenage monsters having a snowball fight, darting around and tearing up the snow in excitement. A small smile wiggled onto my face, seeing the kids having fun. I didn't particularly like younger monsters, but… I enjoyed the thought that they could still be happy in a place like this. They still needed innocence, and dusting a feral pretty much destroys any innocent one could have. It raised my LV, the first one I dusted, and it changed me.

  
A part of me wanted to join them, but I hadn't played in ages. It was their game anyways.

  
The library was warmer, comfortable music heard from a small boombox on the reception desk, a song I barely recognized. The newspaper club was working on puzzles at the table, chattering amiably as they worked.

  
I paced along the shelves, running my fingertips along each books’ spine. One book sent tingles through my hand as my fingers made contact. History of the Underground by Logue, the first book of that series. I pulled it from its spot, gently caressing the cover subconsciously as I went to sit on the library ladder. I pulled my reading glasses from my coat pocket, placing them on the bridge of my nose bone and beginning to read.

  
_…and with the humans’ victory, we monsters were forced onto the Long March, imprisoning us in the Underground. Thousands were lost on the March, many rarer and weaker species of monster becoming extinct during the years of pure hell. Those who survived were the strongest, those in particular being the Royal Family, wolves and dogs, ghosts, elementals, and skeletons. Such species had a small level of determination, refusing to succumb to dust before their time._

  
_During the March, something of great significance started in the wolf-type monsters’ packs; the very first amulets were crafted and imbued with powerful magic, the original intent to protect the pups from being dusted on the journey. That tradition quickly spread through all species, in an attempt to protect the young._

  
_Alas, the Great Sickness also began among the wolf packs, those with amulets safe from the strange illness. Those without went feral, becoming unstoppable killers in a matter of hours after being exposed. Unfortunately, even if one had an amulet, they could be dusted; the amulet was only good against the illness itself, not the infected monsters. As a terrible result, the packs were considered wiped out until a few years later once everyone had already been sealed in the Underground, when a small one was discovered, amulets and bodies intact._

  
_The King led a band of heroic monsters against the ferals, the first mention of the Royal Guard in our history. These brave monsters often gave their lives defending the non-feral population in the Underground, some becoming feral during battle, their amulets somehow ripped off in the fight._

  
_With that, another horrific discovery was made; monsters who had a higher LV prior to turning became even stronger ferals, their lust for blood and dust domineering every action for the rest of their lives._

  
_To protect the King from sharing such a fate, the first Captain of the Guard was chosen, a brave young elemental named Aquarian Spark. As a hybrid elemental, Aquarian was extremely strong, as a result of his fire and water ancestry mixing to create him._

  
_The entire Underground mourned his disappearance after roughly two centuries of being Captain. His remains, dust or amulet, were never found, and it is presumed he either went feral or went into hiding._

  
“Ex-Excuse me, Mister R-Revo, sir?”

  
I looked up over my glasses, one brow bone peaked in curiosity.

  
A younger monster, a teenage rabbit-type, was fidgeting nervously in front of me, her ears folded back slightly. She had semi-longish white fur, based off a snow hare probably. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color, lined in dark brown fur. She wore a long-sleeved cyan t-shirt, a silvery scarf, and jeans, her paws bare.

  
“Yes?” I asked, sliding a scrap of paper in between the pages of History of the Underground. “What's up?”

  
“I, uh, I want t-to go outside th-the Fence and t-take a walk in the f-forest, but Momma won't l-let me go without a G-Guardsman,”she said nervously, her hand-paws shaking slightly. “I w-was wondering if you, um, w-were available for that.”

  
I nodded, taking off my glasses and folding them up, dropping them into my pocket.

  
“Would you have enough time for me to change into my armor?” I asked, standing. I wasn't comfortable going out without my armor on.

  
She tipped her head, following me as I walked to put the book back on the shelf. We walked back to my house, and I invited her in.

  
“I'll be right back,” I said, quickly disappearing into my room.

  
I pulled off my civilian clothes, strapping most of my armor on. The hardest to do was the spine plates I had. Usually, when I was going to meet up with my partner for the week, we’d adjust each other’s armor, helping with any difficult pieces. This kind of work–escorting–only required one Guardsman, leaving me to fiddle helplessly with the plates.

  
I was almost completely ready. Those damn spine plates were the only things that I couldn't get on, even if my gloves were off. Time to ask for help.

  
“Hey kid,” I started, the plates in hand, “Think you could get these pieces on? I'm having some difficulty.”

  
“I think s-so, Mister Revo,” she said, standing from her spot on the couch.

  
“Thanks kid,” I said gruffly, standing straight. “Those pieces are always hard to manage.”

  
She hummed, working quietly and diligently. Each plate was padded on the inside to protect my body, preventing any bone-on-metal scraping. I learned my lesson the hard way after a fight with a feral Gyftrot went sour; it had latched its jaws around my hips, successfully giving me my second scar on the side of my pelvis.

  
With a final click, the pieces were fitted onto my vertebrae. I shifted to look, admiring her work. She was a good armor dresser, that was for certain.

  
“Thanks kid. It's great,” I complimented.

  
She smiled shyly, still proud of her handiwork. “I'm Renn. I really th-think you're c-cool. My brother told m-me about you, all the stuff you've done…”

  
“Oh, I'm nothing special, kiddo,” I shrugged it off, a bit flattered. “Who’s your brother?”

  
“Tsenn. He's still new, but he's really excited,” she answered, standing up and smiling.

  
“Yes, Tsenn. Undyne gave Rafa him as an apprentice. He seems like a pretty good student. Ready?” I asked, stretching slightly.

  
She nodded, and we began walking to the West Fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like feedback on this when you read it. Thank you, and Chapter Three is coming!

**Author's Note:**

> //Chapter Two coming soon!


End file.
